My Idiot Teacher
by babymochi
Summary: Jaejoong seorang guru Shinki yang jatuh cinta? kepada yunie princenya. Tapi Yunho malah menganggap Jaejoong guru idiot. YunJae. Yaoi. BoysLove. Humor gagal.
1. Chapter 1

My Idiot Teacher

Prolog

Pagi yang hangat dan cerah. Saat yang sangat tepat untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Jalan raya terlihat sedikit sibuk. Berngkat sekolah, berkerja atau yang hanya ingin jalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi.

Di tengah padatnya jalan, terlihat seorang namja dengan riangnya mengayuh sepeda miliknya. Di bahunya tersampir tas selempang. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin orang akan mengira ia adalah seorang pelajar. Tapi tidak. Ia menggunakan celana panjang, kemeja kotak dan di tutupi blazer cream yang membuatnya tampak sangat menawan. Ia sepertinya ingin pergi bekerja.

-Someone pov-

Ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja. Semoga di hari pertamaku ini, aku diberkati. Amien.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan semangat. Karena aku mendengarkan lagu yang berirama cepat, jadi entah kenapa aku jadi terangsang untuk mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat. Wusss

"_saehayake neoui yeonghon chatge neol wihae~~~~~~~_' oke aku tau ini di jalan tapi aku terpancing untuk ikut bernyanyi. Aku tidak peduli orang-orang memandangiku aneh, toh suaraku indah seperti penyanyi aslinya.

Mungkin karena part ini menggunakan note yang tinggi jadi aku reflek memejamkan mata. Tapi waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sepeda yang aku kayuh menyenggol mobil sport merah keluaran terbaru yang menyebabkan mobil itu lecet dank arena aku menyenggol sepionnya, aku jatuh mencium aspal. Ah sial.

"uh.. appoyo huks huks" lututku berdarah. Eomma!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dan langkah sepatu yang mendekat. Aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Oh my god! Apa dia pangeran bermobil merah seperti di negeri dongeng? Sangat tampan!

"ya! Neo! Cepat bangun dang anti rugi mobilku yang lecet dan sepionnya yang retak kacanya! Apa kau bersepeda dengan penutup mata ha?!" aishh ganteng-ganteng tapi galak.

"uhh kau sangat tampannnnn" tanpa sadar aku menjerit seperti fannya saja. Aku memang orang yang asal ceplos.

"apa kau gila? Tapi aku memang tampan dan dunia tau itu. Tapi aku memintamu untuk mengganti rugi , bukan untuk memujiku, pabbo!"

"aaaa Kim Jaejoong bisa memanggilku joongie. Hyungku sangat suka memanggilku joongie, kau juga harus memanggiku namamu?" aku berdiri dan ingin mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi, sepertinya ia bukan orang yang ramah.

"aisshh kau idiot! Ya sudah tidak perlu ganti rugi. Dasar gila!" dia pergi begitu saja tanpa member tahu siapa namanya. Huhuhu my prince kajimaaaa.

-author pov-

Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang baru saja jatuh itu secara perlahan mengdandan sepedanya dan duduk di halte yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Dengan tangis yang masih terdengar dari bibir cerry-nya. Ia mencuci lukanya dengan air minumnya.

"hiks hiks.. prince tega sekali meninggalkan joongie"

Sebuah mobil Audi TT Quattro merapat di tepi jalan tepat di dekat namja cantik yang sedang meniup-niup luka di lututnya. Dari dalam mobil keluar namja dengan badan yang tegap berotot. Wajahnya sangat panic. Tidak cocok dengan imagenya yang seharusnya cool.

"joongie! musun miriya?" namja tegap itu berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya.

"huh? Siwon hyungie? Hiks joongie tadi jatuh dari sepeda huks" adu namja cantik itu.

"kan sudah hyungie bilang tadi untuk ikut hyung saja berangkat ke sekolah. Kenapa princess hyungie bandel eoh? Sekarang kaki mulusmu lecet kan?" Siwon, namja bertubuh tegap itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan obat antiseptic dan segera mengobati luka Jaejoong.

"jja sekarang kita berangkat. Jangan menangis lahi. Nanti joongie tidak cantik lagi" lanjut Siwon setelah mengobati lukanya.

"hyungi-ah~ joongie itu tampan, cute, smart and unyu.. bukannya cantik huh" bibir cerry itu terpouty lucu saat akhir pengucapan kalimatnya.

"ne… joongie cute" Siwon menarik tangan Jaejoong agar masuk ke mobilnya.

"hyungie. Sepeda joongie otte?"

"biarkan. Nanti hyung suruh paman Lee mengambilnya. Jja kita berangkat!" Siwon melajukan mobilnya membelah jalannan kota Seoul menuju Shinki High School.

*Shinki High School

Seorang namja tampan kingka sekolah keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Semua mata memandangnya kagum. Siapa yang tidak tau Jung Yunho? Seorang kingka Shinki High School dengan ketampanan tiada tara. Tubuh atletis yang membuat yeoja atau namja sekalipun bertekuk lutut padanya.

"wowowowow ada apa dengan mobilmu, yun? Kenapa lecet begini? Apa kau lupa cara menyetir? Ahahahah" satu lagi kingka sekolah ini. Park Yoochun namanya. Ia juga sahabat baik Jung Yunho.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka banyak memiliki kesamaan. Tapi satu perbedaan yang paling mencolok. Park Yoochun adalah seorang player atau playboy. Setiap bulannya pasti berganti wanita atau uke cantik di sekolah itu. Walau terkenal playboy, tapi mereka tetap saja memujanya.

Beda dengan Yunho. Ia tipikan orang yang setia. Dari ia duduk di bangku SMP, pacarnya tetap sama sampai sekarang. Go Ara. Wanita menyebalkan karena manjanya kelewat batas. Go Ara sekarng sedang study banding di Jepang. Sebenarnya ini kesempatan yeoja dan uke Shinki untuk mendekatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Yunppa kita sangat setia.

"sudah tidak perlu di bahas. Intinya ada idiot yang membawa sepeda dan menabrak mobilku." Yunho jalan mendahului Yoochun ke kelas.

-othe side-

Mobil Audi mahal masuk ke area sekolah dengan sombongnya. Keluarlah dua mahkluk indah. Yang satu cantki bersinar, yang satu tampan.

Kim Jaejoong bukanlah seorang murid Shinki School, tapi calon guru dan hari ini ia resmi menjadi guru disini. Tepatnya guru Bahasa Jepang. Dan namja tampan yang berjalan disebelahnya, Choi Siwon adalah guru juga disini. Seorang guru olahr raga. Sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna sebagai olah ragawan.

"jaejoongie.. apa hyungie perlu mengantarkanmu ke ruang kepala sekolah" tawar siwon.

"ani hyungie. Joongie bisa sendiri." Jaejoong dan Siwon berpisah berlawanan arah.

Untungnya sekolah sudah bel masuk jadi sekolah terlihat sepi. Jaejoong dengan mantap masuk ruang kepala sekolah setelah mengetuk pintunya.

"mari saya antarkan anda mengenali sekolah ini." Jaejoong dan Mr. Park mengelilingi sekolah untuk perkenalan awal.

Setelah berkeliling dan melalukan sedikit pengenalan di ruang guru, Jaejoong sudah mau bersiap-siap untuk kelas pertamanya.

-other side-

"hei hei hei aku mendengar kalau ada guru baru di sekolah kita. Ia cantik. Ia menggantikan Kim Sensei mengajar Bahasa Jepang" seorang yeoja memberikan pengumuman di kelasnya. Membuat kelas itu rebut membicarakan guru baru yang disebutkan tadi.

"dan ia akan mengajar kelas kita sebentar lagi" lanjutnya.

Semua sibuk bergosip kecuali dua namja yang terliat tidak peduli. Yunho dan Yoochun.

"apa kau tertarik, Yun?"

"kau bertanya?"

"ah arra"

-jaejoong pov-

Ini jam kelas pertamaku. Fighting!

Aku melangkah dengan sedikit, eh banyak kecanggungan. Aku malu berhadapan dengan anak-anak didikku. Bagaimana sifat-sifat mereka? Apa mereka bisa disiplin? Atau mereka tipikan anak yang bandel? Kalau anak-anak anak bandel, aku takut mereka akan di jewer hyungie nantinya. Hyungie berjanji karena ia akan menjewer muridku yang bandel kepadaku. Hihi hyungie saranghae!

Dengan ragu-ragu aku membuka pintu kelas. Seharusnya aku didampingi Mr. Cha. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk sekali.

*ceklek

Seketika kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi sepi. Semua mata memandangku yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Aku menghela nafas dan…

"annyeong haseyo. Ohayou class. Watashi wa Jaejoong desu. Aku guru baru disini. Semoga kalian senang mendapat guru baru se-tampan joongie ups hehe panggil sensei ne?"

Semua memandangku aneh. Apa ada yang salah?

"ne sensei!" ah akhirnya mereka tersenyum senang hihi.

Aku mengendarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Mataku berhenti tepat pada seseorang yang sedang memandangku sinis. Ah! He's my prince!

"mwo?! Prince! Kau bersekolah disini? Kyaaa aku akhirnya bertemu lagi denganmu. Apa kita berjodoh?!" aku lalu berlari menghampirinya yang duduk di barisan belakang.

Seketikan kelas hening mendengar teriakanku.

"kau…."

TBC

Rivew for next chap.

Typo? Gomenasai.

Arigataou Gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1

.

.

MY IDIOT TEACHER

.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Choi Siwon

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Find more by yourself.

Rated:

T (aman dulu wkwk)

Genre:

Humor

Romance

Drama

School life

Disclaimer:

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Kecuali Jaejoong, jae milik author seorang.

Warning:

Yaoi, BxB, bad story.

.

.

Di kebun belakang sebuah sekolah elite di pusat kota Kora Selatan, terdapat dua orang dengan pakaian formal sedang berhadapan. Namja dengan paras yang bisa dibilang cantik memakai kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna soft pink. Sedangkan namja di depannya yang sagat tampan itu memakai kemeja serupa tapi dengan jas hitam.

Namja canti dengan jas berwarna soft pink mendekat dan tanpa ragu melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang namja tampan di depannya. Namja tampan di depannya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja cantik itu. Pipi namja cantik itu seketikan bersemu merah. Ia dengan perlaham mulai mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dengan sang namja tampan.

Seakan hanyut dalam adegan romantic itu, pohon-pohon besar mulai bergerah teratur memeberi dua insang itu angin sejuk. Bunga-bunga juga ikut berpartisipasi, mereka bergerak seakan mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang membuat dua namja itu nyaman. Entah dari mana di kaki mereka seakan ada asap-asap seperti di awan dan dari pojok taman terdapat violinist yang sedang memainkan biolanya. Menabah kesan romantic.

Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir sang pujaan hati. Tapi bukan benda kenyal yang dirasakannya. Tapi bulu-bulu yang halus yang nyangkut di sela-sela bibirnya yang terbukan. Dahinya menyerngit tanda tak nyaman dengan itu. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah boneka gajah raksasa yang sering menemaninya saat tidur. Apakah ini hanya…?

"joongie-ah.. baby kau bermimpi apa eoh sampai tidurmu nyenyak sekali? Ahahahahahahaha"

-Jae pov-

Suara tawa yang menggelegar itu seakan membawaku kealam nyata. Huaaaa ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Aku ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"ya! Apa yang kau ketawakan hyungie?!" bibirku terpouty saat akhir pengucapan kata.

"heii kau tadi memonyongkan bibirmu. Untung saja hyungie berikan boneka untuk kau cium. Coba banyangkan kalau bibir hyung yang hyun temple di bibirmu tadi? Pasti habis bibir hyungie dimakan joongie ahahahahaha" seketika aku memukulinya dengan changchang saat ia bukannya menghentikan tawanya, tapi malah bertambah sampai ia guling-guling di lantai.

"hyungie keluar! Joongie mau mandi sekarang huh!" aku menyeretnya keluar.

"tidak mau hyungie temani mandi eoh?" Siwon hyung mengerlingkan matanya. Itu menjijikan-_-

"ANIYO!" aku membanting pintu tepat di depan mukanya. Aku masih mendengar tawanya yang tak henti-henti itu. Sungguh menyebalkan mempunyai sepupu yang suka menggodamu.

"hyungieeee I hate you!" aku berteriak karena kesal maximum

"love you too joobgie hahahahaha"

"dasar gila!"

.

.

Aku hanya bengong di dalam mobil di perjalanan menuju Shinki High School. Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti tadi? Ahh harusnya tadi itu kenyataan, bukan hanya mimpi. Wajahku memanas membayangkan mimpiku tadi.

"joongiya.. wae? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" ternyata Siwon hyung menyadari perubahan warna wajahku. Memalukan

"ani hyungie. Gwaenchana"

.

.

-Shinki high school-

Kududukan pantat ini di kursi ruang guru. Sebentar lagi aku ada jam mengajar, jadi aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Oke kelas pertama adalah kelas XII A. Karena aku guru baru dan banyak guru di sekolah ini, jadi aku hany mengajar di kelas XII A saja. Huh aku akan bosan? Tentu saja tidak. Disana kan kelas prince yunie hihi.

"annyeong haseyo.. Kim Junsu imnida hehe. Aku guru matematika." Seorang namja dengan tubuh agak berisi tiba-tiba duduk di depanku dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sepertinya ia friendly.

"annyeong haseyo Junsu-shi. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"panggil aku junsu saja. Kita teman, arra? Hihi" sepertinya lebih dari friendly.

"ne junsu-ie hihi. Apa kau ada kelas sekarang?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"ne. sekarang aku akan mengajar di XII B. Kau?"

"aku guu Bahasa Jepang khusus kelas XII A" senyumku melebar kala mengucapkan itu.

"aku juga guru khusus kelas XII B. Baiklah kita jalan sekarang?" ia berdiri bersiap untuk keluar ruang guru.

"kajjaaaa" dengan riang aku berjalan di sebelahnya.

'_prince.. I'm coming!'_

-end of jae pov-

.

.

Kelas XII A terkenal dengan kelas yang paling tertib. Karena semuanya merupakan anak pilihan dari semua anak kelas XII disini. Lihat saja. Guru belum datang, mereka semua diam tenang. Ada yang belajar, ada yang mengobrol walaupun dengan bisik-bisik. Ada yang sibuk dengan cemilan. Ada yang tidur. Oke untuk yang tidur itu sebenarnya bukan anak XII A, tapi XII B. Park Yoochun. Mungkin karena di kelasnya yang sangat berisik itu, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

Kim Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Saat ia masuk semua siswa berdiri memberikan hormat.

"ohayou gozaimasu class." Jaejoong menebar senyum ke semua anak. Terutama namja tampan yang duduk di barisan belakan yang sedang memainkan pulpennya.

"pince yunie! Ohayou! Hihi" Jaejoong berteriak menyapa Yunho. Anak-anak cengo melihat tingkah gurunya itu. Sepertinya mereka harus membiasakan diri dengan sifat centik gurunya.

Jaejoong heran melihat semua siswanya menaruh tangannya decamping telinganya dengan kompak. Jaejoong sekilas memandang seorang anak yang sedamg terlelap di bangku pojok belakang. Saat ia ingin menegur siswa kurang ajar itu, suara pintu kelasnya yang di buka dengan kasar mengagetkan seluruh siswa.

BRAK!

"ya! Park Yoochun! Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang!" Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Jantungnya serasa lompat dari tubuhnya ketika mendengar lengkingan lumba-lumba menyabotase telinganya.

Setelah suara teriakan itu, namja berdahi agak eh bukan berdahi lebar itu langsung lari terbirit-birit kekelas kebelah dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan sisa air liur di sekitar bibirnya. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat itu.

"permisi sensei." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sopan pada Junsu.

"oke class. Buka halaman 2. Kita akan belajar _watashi no kazoku_"

"ne sensei!" semua membuka buku. Mereka belajar dengan tertib.

Waktu 2 jam tidak terasa. Jaejoong sudah selesai mengajar disini. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Saatnya makan siang. 5 menit sebelumnya, Jaejoong sudah menugaskan siswanya untuk menulis kesan mereka di hari pertamanya mengajar. Saatnya itu di kumpul. Satu persatu mengumpulkan ketas mereka. Saat Yunho mengumpulkan, Jaejoong sengaja memisahkannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau nantinya bingung mencari milik Yunho karena setiap kertas tidak di tuliskan nama penulis kesan.

"baiklah kalian semua boleh istirahat." Semua anak keluar kelas dengan ceria. Kecuali satu orang, Jung Yunho. Ia menyendiri di kelas. Jaejoong dengan segera menaruh buku-bukunya di mejanya dan kembali ke kelas dengan membawa sesuatu.

-jae pov-

Aku kembali ke kelas. Ku lihat ia masih duduk di bangkunya. Ku tarik tangannya menuju keluar kelas. Ku tarik ia melewati koridor sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia tidak berontak. Aku tidak memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik melihatku menarik-nari Yunho.

Setibanya di taman belakang. Aku melepaskan genggamanku, kulihat wajahnya yang biasa saja tampa ekspresi.

"prince! Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Joongie sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukmu, prince!" aku menyodorkan kotak bento yang khusus ku buat tadi ke hadapannya.

Seketika wajahnya berubah. Ekspresi marah ia tunjukan. "heh guru idiot! Apa kau tidak tau malu eoh? Kau beraninya menyeretku ke sini hanya agar aku memakan bento ini?"

"ne.. sensei buatkan khusus untuk prince yunie! Hihihi enak lho" aku menunjukan senyum lebarku kepadanya. Aku tak peduli mau dia memanggilku idiot atau apalah itu. Aku anggap saja itu panggilan sayangnya hehe.

"kau sangat pabbo. Kau tau?! Kau makan saja bentomu sendiri sensei" Yunho melempar kotak bentoku hingga isinya keluar berantakan di tanah. Selanjutnya ia pergi dengan santainya.

"prince! Ya! Yunie" aku menahan tangannya agar ia berhenti.

"apa lagi eoh? Kau sungguh idiot!" matanya memandangku tajam. Aku mau menangis saat ini juga. Huueee eommaaaa

"prince jangan lupa makan ne.. Makanlah ke kantin sekarang. Arra?" aku tersenyum.

"cih idiot!" dengan cepat ia berlalu dari hadapanku.

Ke elus dadaku. _Kenapa rasanya sangat nyilu ne? ottokhae eomma? Kenapa dada joongie sesak rasanya? Apa joongie terserang penyakit jantung ne? hiks joongie tidak mau eomma!_

-end of jae pov-

Jaejoong dengan telaten membersihkan rumput dari sisa-sisa nasinya tadi yang tumpah. Nasinya tinggal satu kotak lagi. Ia tidak berselera makan sekarang. Hatinya sakit melihat masakannya yang susah payah dibuatnya sekarang harus di buang.

"saenim? Waeyo? Kenapa makanannya tumpah begitu?" seorang namja jangkung dengan muka babyface ikut berjongkok di depan Jaejoong.

"eh? Iya. Tadi sensei tidak senyaja menjatuhkannya." Jaejoong membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"eh?! Kenapa sensei buang? Kan kasihan. Kelihatannya enak" tiba-tiba namja itu histeris. Aneh.

"ini kan sudah kotor. Siapa yang mau memakannya? Nanti bisa sakit perut."

"aku lapar sensei huhuhu" namja itu memelas seperti anak kucing yang tidak makan 3 hari.

"he? Kau belum makan siang? Ini sensei punya bento lagi satu. Untuk mu hihi.. Kau anak manis."

"aaaaaaa gomawo sensiiii. Ah ne. Jung Changmin imnida. Kelas XI A." matanya berbinar-binar ketika Jaejoong memberi bekal makanannya.

"ne cheonma. Sensei tinggal ne? bye" namja itu hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia focus kepada makanannya. Namja yang unik.

-kantor guru-

Jaejoong memasuki kantor guru dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Sedih. Siwon yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya. Perlahan ia menuntun Jaejoong agar duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang guru itu.

"joongie. waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu eum? Apa kau sudah makan siang? Bukannya tadi kau membawa dua kotak bento? Mana mereka? Ayo makan bersama" Jaejoong mem-pouty bibirnya mendengar celotehan Hyungienya.

"ya! Hyungie cerewet sekali! Joongie belom makan. Bentonya tertinggal di rumah tadi huhuhu" tidak mungkin Jaejoong bercerita yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa hyungienya melabrak Jung Yunho sekarang juga. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"baiklah. Jja kita makan. Tadi hyungie membeli nasi kotak. Kita berbagi ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Siwon dengan suka rela menyuapi Jaejoong yang manja.

.

.

"Joongie! Jja turun makan malam!" wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu memanggil namja cantik agar turun dari kamarnya dan segera makan malam.

"ne choi umma!" Jaejoong turun dengan ceria. Ia dengan segera duduk di meja makan tepat de sebelah hyungienya.

"kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu? Kita akan kedatangan tamu, joongie. masa kau ingin berpenampilan seperti itu?" Choi appa menegur keponakannya. Apa yang salah? Mari kita lihat penmpilan Jaejoongie yang cantik ini.

Dari atas, rambutnya di tata agak berantakan dengan poni yang diikat seperti air mancur ke atas. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang V-neck yang potongan kerahnya rendah sehingga mempertontonkan leher putih jenjangnya dan sedikit dadanya. Di bawah ia menggunakan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi kurang dari seperempat pahanya. Di bawah ia menggunakan sandal tidur _Hello Kitty_. Terliahat cute, aniya? tapi keadaannya berbeda sekarang.

Lihatlah Siwon, choi umma dan choi appa. Mereka memakai pakain setengah formal. Itu karena ada kolega Choi appa yang akan berkunjung untuk makan malam. Tapi sepertinya jaejoong tidak tau akan hal itu.

"joongie tak tau appa huhuhu" Jaejoong akan segera balik kekamarnya untuk berganti baju. Tapi niatnya berganti saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jaejoong paling suka menyambut tamu.

"joongie akan membuka pintu dulu ne hihi" jaejoong berlari kearah pintu. Choi appa kelabakan. Bagai mana jika tamunya yang datang dan melihat penampilan keponakannya? Choi appa dengan segera ikut menyusul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka pintu "annyeong haseyo! Selamat datang di … " Jaejoong kaget saat melihat siapa tamunya.

"prince!" dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya dan mata doe yang berbinar-binar ia histeris saat melihat siapa tamunya.

Keempat orang yang masih berada di luar rumah cengo melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

*skip*

"mianhamnida karena kelakuan keponakan saya." Choi appa memandang tamunya canggung.

"ani. Gwaenchana Mr. Choi. Keponakan anda sangat manis." Kata Mr. Jung tulus.

"ah mianhamda atas penampilan keponakan saya. Ia tidak tau kalau aka nada tamu malam ini."

Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum memaklumi.

"wah sensei tinggal disini? Kita berjodoh sensei hahaha" anak bungsu keluarga Jung mencairkan suasana.

"eh kau Jung Changmin? Wah senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada siswanya.

"ne.. Mian sensei, aku tidak tau kalau kau tinggal disini, jadi aku belum bisa mengembalikan kotak bekal makan siangmu"

"ani gwaenchana." Jaejoong nyengir kekanakan.

"kalian akrab sekali?" Tanya Siwon. Keduanya hanya menyengir gaje.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak berbicara dari tadi adalah Jung Yunho. Ia sedaritadi memandang Gurunya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kagum? Terpesona? Atau pandangan Aneh? Menjijikan?

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, semua berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion keluarga Choi.

"kau guru baru di Shinki School? Sama seperti hyungmu, Joongie?" Mr. Jung membuka suara.

"ne ahjussi. Joongie guru Bahasa Jepang hehe" jawab Jaejoong cengengesan. Mrs. Jung yang sudah gemas sejak pertama kali bertemu segera duduk di samping Jaejoong dan mencubit gemas pipinya.

"uhhh neomu kyopta! Yeobo, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan Jaejoongie untuk Yunho atau Changmin" kata Mrs. Jung membuat kaget seluruh penghuni ruang tamu itu.

"mwo?! Kenapa aku? Changmin saja!" Yunho dengan cepat menyangkalnya.

"joongie mau di jodohkan dengan prince yunie hehehehe"

Sekali lagi ruangan menjadi hening dengan ekspresi berbeda di setiap wajah-wajah orang disana. Kaget? Kesal? Senang? Antusias? Sedih? Bercampur jadi satu.

TBC

Chap depan mungkin akan di usahakan lebih panjang. Kalau review banyak. Akan update kilat. Tapi sebaliknya. Kalau dikit? Yaa…

Typo? Gomenasai.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
